I'll give you my life
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean et Castiel se disputent... Le Winchester s'apprête à partir et Castiel fait tout pour le retenir... Song-fic de "If you stay"


_Hello !_

_Me voici de retour avec une song-fic sur la chanson de Joseph Vincent " If you stay" pour VickyWinchester... Encore un énorme merci pour tout tes compliments , j'espère vraiment avoir réussi avec ta chanson :) et merci d'avoir pensé a moi :) *coeur*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je te regarde évoluer dans l'autre coté. Tu es énervé et jtu prépares tes affaires. Nous nous disputons encore. Je te regarde partir, me quitter encore une fois. C'est dingue , tu es le seul humain capable de me sortir de mes gonds. Tu me rends fou!

_I was standing on the other side_  
_Watching you leave and I,_  
_Couldn't see you go_

Malgré ma colère je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Car tu es le seul homme avec qui je me sens bien. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de sentiments les mauvais comme les bons. Avec toi , je vis enfin. J'ai toujours essayé d'être sincère avec toi et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir menti sur mon pacte avec Crowley.

Mais je n'ai jamais menti sur mes intentions car j'ai toujours agi en fonction de toi et j'ai besoin que tu restes à mes cotés. Car je sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

Et puis que ferons nous seul dans ce bunker sans toi a nos cotés? Malgré mon attachement pour Sam je ne pourrais rester ici sans toi. Tu ne cesses de répéter que c'est devenu notre maison alors pourquoi veux-tu la quitter? Me quitter?

_Know that I was so sincere_  
_When I said I need you here_  
_Cause this is your home_

Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela car sans toi je ne suis rien. Je ne seras a rien. Tu es celui qui me permet de continuer ce combat incessant et je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je l'ai deja fait plusieurs fois.

Je te donnerais tout de moi. Mon corps , ma grâce , mon coeur. Accepte moi je t'en prie et je te promets que rien ne se mettra entre nous. Ni les démons , ni le paradis , l'enfer ou bien la mort.

_I'll give you my life_  
_I'll give you my heart_  
_And nothing will ever come between us,_  
_Ever come between us tonight_

On trouvera la solution a tous nos problemes , je suis avec toi pour te montrer le chemin. Nous le parcourerons ensemble mais pour cela il faut que tu restes. Je t'en prie promets moi de rester , ici , avec moi.

_I'll show you the way, Just promise me that you'll_  
_Promise me that you'll stay_

J'ai vécu comme un automate pendant des milliers d'années et depuis que je te connais c'est comme si je respirais enfin. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Dean , tu m'as donné la vie. Avec toi je me sens vivre!

Sam dit que nous sommes comme Bonnie et Clyde , je ne vais pas mentir je ne comprends pas cette référence. Mais tu souris dès que tu entends qu'il nous surnomme comme cela alors Dean je te le dit tu es mon Clyde.

_When you're with me I feel so alive_  
_You're the Bonnie to my Clyde_  
_We can paint the town_

Nous sommes si proches et je te sens si loin de moi. Et cela ne fait que me sentir comme un moins que rien , un être misérable. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau incapable de voler. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es tout pour moi!

_But you're so far (ohhh)_  
_You're so far (woah ohhh)_  
_And that can't even hold me down_

_You're the one my everything_  
_If you stay you'll make me sing_

Tu ne peux pas ignorer notre lien. Il est tellement fort et profond , tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne le ressens pas. Je ne peux être le seul à sentir cette puissance naitre quand tu es à mes cotés.

Et je sais que sous tes grands airs , malgré tes rejets incessants tu ressens la même chose. Tu es tout pour moi comme je le suis pour toi. Et malgré tout ce que tu diras , malgré la distance qui nous séparera , notre amour persistera. Je t'aimerais toujours tout comme toi , rien ne pourra changer cela.

_And I know that our bond's so true_  
_You are to me as I am to you_  
_And I know that we can sustain_  
_Even though we ain't together_  
_Our love still remains_

Je te donnerais ma vie. Je te donnerais mon coeur. Et rien ni personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous , ni ce soir , ni jamais. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois Dean reste avec moi. Et si tu restes promets moi que tu vas rester!

_I'll give you my life_  
_I'll give you my heart_  
_And nothing will ever come between us,_  
_Ever come between us tonight_  
_I'll show you the way, Just promise me that you'll_  
_Promise me that you'll stay_

Dean qui s'apprêtait à partir , le sac a la main. Il ne se retourna pas. Il jeta simplement son sac sur le sol. Il se retourna et fit face à Castiel. L'ange du jeudi le regardait avec un regard suppliant.

Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans le regard du chasseur. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du brun et l'embrassa.

* * *

_Voila j'espere que ca vous a plu et surtout a toi VickyWinchester :)_

_Si vous aussi vous avez une idée de chanson pour une song fic n'hésitez pas a me demander ou a quelqu'un d'autres :p_

_A bientot!_


End file.
